hyoukafandomcom-20200223-history
Credit Roll of Fools
| next = |script = Maiko Nishioka |storyboard = Eisaku Kawanami |production = Eisaku Kawanami |animationdirector = Kayo Hikiyama |eyecatch = |romaji = gusha no endorooru }}Like Mayaka earlier, Satoshi and Eru also tell Houtarou that they think the ending created by Houtarou is not the one Hongou, the original script writer, wanted. Houtarou starts to question himself if Fuyumi Irisu was sincere in her admiration with his thinking. Synopsis Even Mayaka tells Houtarou how the movie was intriguing, she also tells him about the missing prop, which was the rope. Houtarou does remember it being mentioned, and makes an excuse that it could have been an unnecessary item. But Mayaka doesn't buy it, since it's a fact that story-writer Hongou wanted the ropes to be part of the story so badly. Houtarou becomes slightly dismayed by this truth, but Mayaka tries not to make things more complicated by saying that she liked his idea. Even so, she still thinks that all the clues didn't fit his solution. Houtarou agrees, and Mayaka heads to the Manga Society. As Houtarou walks out of the screening room, he wonders why he had forgotten this crucial element, whether if he subconsciously ignored or had changed the questions around to fit his answers. As he walk across the school bridge to the next school building, Houtarou doesn't notice that someone is calling from behind, as he is in deep thought. When the person who's behind him taps his shoulder, Houtarou surprisingly looks back, only to see Satoshi. Satoshi wonders what was wrong, but he ignores it and asked what he wanted from him. Satoshi has a question he wants to ask, while Houtarou takes note that it seems Satoshi doesn't want to talk about this around neither Mayaka or Eru. Satoshi goes on to asking his question, asking whether or not the solution Houtarou thought of was supposed to be Hongou's idea, or just Houtarou's own idea. When Houtarou answers that it was supposed to be Hongou's idea, Satoshi is disappointed. He knows very that the solution couldn't have been Hongou's intentional idea. Houtarou worries that there were some inconsistencies he had missed, but Satoshi says that there weren't, since he thinks the ending was true interesting. He then asks Houtarou what a "narrative trick" is. He answers that it is a story that tricks the reader with the way the story is presented, exactly like the solution Houtarou had thought of. Yet, Hongou, who had no background in the mystery genre, studied books of Sherlock Holmes only, and none of the Holmes mysteries ever use the narrative trick. The use of narrative tricks came during the age of Agatha Christie, which was in the 20th century, after the character Holmes was created. Satoshi does not feel that Hongou was someone who read Christie's mysteries. Because he liked the movie ending, Satoshi would have been happy if Houtarou admitted that the ending was his. But, since Houtarou claimed it was supposed to be Hongou's idea, Satoshi believes Houtarou is wrong. Houtarou attempts to make an excuse that Hongou may have read or watched some kind of mystery based book or movie, but Satoshi ignores this and tells him if he believes this excuse is "right", then he'll just go along with it. though seemingly disappointed, Satoshi takes his leave, since he has said what he wanted to say. "Mysteries" solved Reason behind the Failure of Houtarou's Conclusion case Mayaka pointed out that Houtaro's conclusion doesn't used the rope at all even though Hongou was insistent about it which indicate that it is crucial for the movie. And then, Satoshi pointed out that Houtaro's theory used a narrative trick which is a common trick to trick the reader from how the story was presented. And since Hongou is a beginner in mystery genre, she only read Sherlock Holmes' stories which doesn't used narrative tricks so there's no way Hongou could make a script using narrative trick and Satoshi believed Hongou isn't an avid reader of Agatha Christie's books where narrative trick is more common in it which makes him sure that Hongou would never used narrative trick at all in her script. Finally, Chitanda confronted Houtaro and told him her thoughts about the case. She believed that Hongou have an ending to the script she wrote but didn't tell anyone about it even though no one would criticize it if that's what she wanted it to be, but she didn't which brings the question what drives her into a corner that she couldn't tell anyone about her script. Houtarou seems very devastated that his theory was wrong completely and disregarded Hongou's feelings towards her script. He decided to forget it but couldn't get it off his mind. He started reading a book about tarot cards and remembered his conversation with the others in that topic. He looked up at the Strength which supposed to represent him but it's actually a mockery from Satoshi that implies he is so easy to be manipulated by women to use his full potential. But then, after thinking about it he figured it out from the words he just said. The Cruel Truth of the Unfinished Script case Houtarou confronted Fuyumi and invited her to a tea shop where they talked before. He asked Irisu what talent does he has that makes him special from their previous conversation. Irisu is about tp answer he has a talent for deductive reasoning but Houtarou interrupted her and said she's wrong and then remarked he wasn't the detective but the mystery writer. He then explained that Hongou made notes which was assumed to be a list of ideas for usable tricks from Sherlock Holmes' stories but the truth is the list was actually a list of Sherlock Holmes's stories marked as stories where the characters lives and stories where the characters dies which concluded Hongou didn't care about tricks and prefer a happy ending particularly where no one died. And from the poll the class took, she entered a vote for zero death for the movie which concluded she wanted to write a script where no one died. But since she wasn't present during the shooting, the class went out of control and made a lot of ad lib including the fact Kaitou died despite the script didn't mentioned he died. Hongou saw the incomplete movie to be wrong but couldn't bring herself to ask the other to re-film it since she felt guilty for ignoring the result of the poll, but then, Fuyumi came to her and asked her to feign illness and leave the script unfinished. After that, Fuyumi gathered her classmates and asked for their theories about the movie but the truth is it was a script writing contest. But seeing their theories doesn't work, she asked the Classics Club to help them. In other words, Fuyumi changed everyone's perspectives of writing a whole new script into completing Hongou's unfinished script and used Houtarou's theory to replace Hongou's original script in a way it wouldn't hurt her. The Actual Ending Script to the Film case (?) While spacing out in the clubroom, Chitanda asked Houtaro about what was Hongou's original script would be. And so, he explained his hypothesis that the culprit would be Kounosu and she would climbed down from the second floor into one of the windows at the right side of the building and attacked Kaitou but it wouldn't kill him and then climbed back up to regroup with the others. And the seventh actor Hongou have been searching for is actually a narrator that already appeared at the incomplete movie. But he's not sure why would Kaitou locked himself inside a room. And then, Chitanda who seems to understand Hongou a little bit better believed after Kaitou was attacked, he asked Kounosu her reason to attack him and then he covered for her by locking himself inside the room and lied down on the floor. But Chitanda is not sure how he would explained his injury to the others, Houtaro added that there were broken glass inside the room and so he could explain that he got injured by the shards of the glass. But even so, they would never know why Kounosu attacked Kaitou and why he forgave her unless they asked Hongou herself and Chitanda seems to agree that it couldn't be helped despite how curious she is. Trivia *This episode is adaptation of Ch. 7 "Do Not End the Show" and Ch. 8 "Credit Roll" from . Notes Category:Episodes